Max Lobo/Image Gallery
Official Arts File:Banana-Fish-Character-Visual-Max-Lobo-.png Max.png Anime Gallery 5959a293.jpg 353f3e57.jpg Opening Episode 01 Episode 03 Episode 3 - 12.jpg Episode 3 - 11.jpg Episode 3 - 8.jpg Episode 3 - 6.jpg Episode 3 - 4.jpg Episode 3 - 3.jpg Episode 3 - 2.jpg Episode 3 - 1.jpg Episode 3 - 21.jpg Episode 3 - 17.jpg Episode 3 - 16.jpg Episode 3 - 12.jpg Episode 3 - 8.jpg Episode 3 - 6.jpg Episode 3 - 4.jpg Episode 3 - 1.jpg Episode 3 - 31.jpg Episode 3 - 29.jpg Episode 3 - 28.jpg Episode 3 - 27.jpg Episode 3 - 25.jpg Episode 3 - 23.jpg Episode 3 - 22.jpg Episode 3 - 64.jpg Episode 3 - 63.jpg Episode 3 - 60.jpg Episode 3 - 59.jpg Episode 3 - 57.jpg Episode 3 - 54.jpg Episode 3 - 46.jpg Episode 3 - 45.jpg Episode 3 - 43.jpg Episode 3 - 41.jpg Episode 3 - 40.jpg Episode 3 - 39.jpg Episode 3 - 38.jpg Episode 3 - 37.jpg Episode 3 - 90.jpg Episode 3 - 88.jpg Episode 3 - 84.jpg Episode 3 - 79.jpg Episode 3 - 76.jpg Episode 3 - 68.jpg Episode 04 Max tells Bull to stop and that he's just a child.jpg Max tells Ash to not throw his life away for that trash.jpg Max tells himself that he can't leave Ash alone.jpg Max tells Ash that he's impressed.jpg Max tells Ash that he's got a point.jpg Max sighs with relief.jpg Max goes after Ash.jpg Max tells Ash that he's taking him to meet his lawyer.jpg Max asks Ash what.jpg Max tells Ash why he should request bail.jpg Max tells George about that punk.jpg Max tells George that he will get Ash to reconsider.jpg Max tells George that Michael is his son.jpg Max tells George that there's no way.jpg Max tells Bull to stop and that he's just a child.jpg Max tells Ash to not throw his life away for that trash.jpg Max tells Ash that Griffin has his weakness to blame for it.jpg Max asks Ash if he's awake.jpg Max tells Ash that he's too tired to go on.jpg Max tells Ash that he needs him to stay calm.jpg Episode 05 2018-10-08.png|Forgot I told him! Max tells Ash to cheer up.jpg Max tells George that Ash tricked him and left a mark on his head.jpg Shunichi surprised to find Max.jpg Max and Shunichi see Eiji.jpg Max asks Ash where he's going.jpg Max forgot to tell Ash.jpg Max stitches Shorter's head.jpg Max tells Ash that he wants to go back to Cape Cod.jpg Max tells Shunichi that he knows Golzine and that he should trust him.jpg Max tells Ash that Ash's enemies are his enemies.jpg Max tells Shunichi to be quiet and that they're leaving now.jpg Episode 06 Episode 07 Michael becomes upset after hearing the news.jpg Max tells Ash I'm sorry.jpg Max tells Ash hey.jpg Michael and Max say each other's names.jpg Max tells Jessica not in front of Micheal.jpg Max tells Jessica no, that's not it....jpg Max tells Ash she helped me with an article one time.jpg Episode 08 Max tells Jessica yeah. Hey, Jessica.jpg Max comes in to check on Jessica and Michael.jpg Episode 09 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 DpQFvggUwAAbyCh.jpg DpQFv8AV4AE7543.jpg 59a1288f.jpg 5c39e090.jpg 2dfdd48b.jpg 35280653.jpg Cb3a83e9.jpg Bd473f8b.jpg Episode 15 82ae06c0.jpg 53c2b990.jpg 12ac4ef0.jpg Max explains that Ash is like a son to him.jpg Max, Charlie, Jenkins, and George discuss about Ash.jpg Golzine ignores Max.jpg Max tells them that it's someone disguised as Ash.jpg Max dicusses how he's going to save Ash.jpg Shunichi and Max explore the facility.jpg Episode 16 Max asks Ash if he's going to find Eiji.png Ash tells Max to stop the car.png Ash tells Max that he can't wander around like this.jpg Ash asks Max where he got such ridiculous pants.jpg Shunichi tells Max that their in deep trouble now.png Shunichi and Max hear the lockdown.png Shunichi and Max notice that everyone here seems lifeless.png Shunichi tells Max that the lab is in the building to the north.png Max tells Ash to keep his shirt.jpg Max tells Ash that was a bit rough.png Max tells Ash that he understands how he feels but he's worn out.png Max tells Ash that he is kidding.png Max tells Shunichi that this is their chance.jpg Shunichi and Max get caught.jpg Max tells Shunichi that they should start their.jpg A guard spots Shunichi and Max.jpg Shunichi and Max get on the elevator.jpg Shunichi and Max run away from the nurse.jpg Max puts the guard in the garbage shute.jpg Max and Shunichi carry Ash.jpg Max kicks the guard.jpg Max tells Shunichi to play along.jpg Max tells Shunichi that someone is coming down.jpg Max tells Shunichi in here.jpg Max tells Shunichi let's go.jpg Max tells Mannerheim that the alarm went off.jpg Max tells himself that he knew that it wasn't just a medical facility.jpg Max tells Ash that they came to save him.jpg Max tells Ash that it's okay and that he doesn't blame him.jpg Max questions Mannerheim what do you mean.jpg Max has an Idea.jpg Max gets excited that they escaped while Ash tells him to shut up and drive.jpg Max fools the Command center into finding the escapees and are going down.jpg Max and Shunichi smile at each other.jpg Max and Shunichi go to the impatient's ward.jpg Shunichi and Max glare at the guard.png Ash, Shunichi, and Max notice a nurse and a docter making out.jpg Max gets hit with a pencil.jpg Max tells Ash that he looks good in it.png Episode 17 Max tells Ash that his brain's neural pathway has been damaged.jpg Max tells Steven Kippard and Holstock too.jpg Episode 18 Max tells Steven shut your face.jpg Max tells Ash is it Eiji.jpg Max tells Ash go and save your friend.jpg Max tells Ash is god punishing him.jpg Max tells Ash I showed your report to a psycopharmacologist.jpg Max tells Ash can I borrow you for a minute.jpg Episode 21 Episode 22 One of Colonel Foxx's men kicks Max in the face.jpg Max starts laughing at what Colonel Foxx told him.jpg Max tells one of Colonel Foxx's men soldiers shouldn't treat hostages like that.jpg Episode 23 Episode 24 Manga Gallery Max tells Ash you've already got a man you floozy.jpg Ash and Max at a cafe.jpg Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Image Galleries